


Finally

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: After years of a long distance relationship, John Smith and Rose Tyler finally get to meet each other in person.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	Finally

She's pretty, really pretty. He knew it was love at first sight when his closest internet friend sent him a selfie. John looked up from the computer at his homework. He knew he should finish it, but he wanted to talk to Rose. He was in his sophmore year of high school, same as her. He sent a 'brb' and started on his homework.

On the other end, Rose thought the 'brb' meant 'ew, you're ugly, bye'. She sighed and closed the lid to her laptop. She laid back on her couch and turned on the telly. She turned on the news and slowly started to drift off. Thirty minutes later, she heard a ding from her laptop. She jumped up, opened her laptop and read the message from John.

'sorry. was doing hw.' John typed quickly on the Skype chat. He sat back in his chair and waited for Rose to message back. After a few seconds, she messaged 'o i thought you left because you didn't like the pic i sent'. He was confused, he loved the picture she sent. 'no, i love it! ur beautiful."

Rose smiled. He said she was beautiful. She didn't know if he was lying or not until he sent this message: 'maybe we could date?'

* * *

"Dude, calm down." Jack, John's best friend said while holding a video camera. "She'll be here."

Rose and John had been dating for four years and Rose wanted to fly to Scotland, 467 miles away from London to meet him. She had raisied the money by working in a shop for three and a half years. Now, they were both in their first year of college and they were dying to finally meet each other.

John wanted Jack to record him meeting Rose for the first time. Why? Oh, he didn't know. For memories' sake. They were standing in the airport her plaine was supposed to land at and were waiting by the baggage claim. And while Jack was recording, John was having a panic attack.

"I know," he said. "I just hope she lands safely. And that she likes me."

His phone dinged, notifying him that he'd recieved a text. 'Just got off plane now. So xcited to c u. <3'

He smiled. His Rose was safe. 

About five minutes later, he saw the familiar face from their late night Skype calls waling towards them, suitcase in hand. She was wearing a no sleave sundress and flats, and John thought she looked as beautiful as she did the day she sent him that picture.

Time stood still. It felt like a movie, like everything was going in slow motion. She was running towards him and he was running towards her. She dropped her suitcase and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso. He spun her around, her hair whipping in his face. Then he stopped and just held her, held her so tight because he didn't want to let go. He slowly set her back on her feet and looked down at her, as she looked up at him.

"Finally." He smiled at her.

"Finally." She repeated, and then kissed him. Their first kiss, like nothing they had ever imagined. After every Skype call, every event they 'went to' together, every movie they watched together, every "I love you." they said, their first kiss was spectacular.

They pulled away when a crowd that had formed around them started applauding. Rose giggled and leaned her forehead against John's lips. He kissed her forehead, grabbed her suitcase and walked to the exit with her, hand in hand. Jack, who had been filming everything, was following behind.

"I love you," Rose looked over at him.

"I love you, too." He gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her.

This was the begining to their forever.


End file.
